Pirates of the Caribbean: After World's End
by Life Ravenwing
Summary: OK, I stink at writing summaries, so I've included one inside. Everyone's confused, and the chest has been lost. Please R&R. Sparrabeth, with Willabeth at beginning to be realistic. PotC3 SPOILERS! I wouldn't suggest nyone who hasnt seen to read this.
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean: After World's End

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, Disney, or anything at all. I know that I'm just some dumb shmo at a computer, no need to rub it in my face.

A/N: Ok, here's a bit more of a detailed summary before Chapter 1, because I suck at writing short ones.

Summary: 3 years after At World's End, Elizabeth Turner, King of all Pirates in the high seas is in a tricky situation. After being cooped up in Shipwreck Cove with duties for the last 6 months, Elizabeth is told that the notorious pirate, Captain Jack Sparrow, has lost William Turner's heart. Liz and Jack have to set out to find the heart, while Liz's confused mind sorts over her feelings for Will, and recently, Jack. Jack Sparrow's new subdued nature is puzzling everyone, Will's strange behavior bothers everyone, and there's a whole problem a-brewing. What will happen?

A/N 2.0: Ok, I suck at writing any kind of summary. Just to let everyone know, I am a complete Sparrobeth, and if it seems I am Willabething, it's just because I'm _trying_ to be realistic. Whatever, please R&R, it's really nice when people do that. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: An Old Hiding Spot

The Black Pearl floated in the Shipwreck Cove's harbor. A light breeze lifted its sails, and it would have been a wonderful day to cruise around. But that's not what pirate ships are for, and even so, the Pearl's crew was nowhere to be found. The ship seemed deserted, and that was how Jack Sparrow preferred it.

He stood on the dock, gazing up at the Pearl, _his_ Pearl, recently reclaimed from Hector Barbossa. Around him, people dashed back and forth, quite a few of them seeming frantic. Whispers of, "The King, the King is missing!" reached his ears, and Jack smiled. "Good old Lizzy," he muttered, sauntering up the plank to the Pearl.

He placed his hand on the mast, feeling the wood up and down, staring up through the sails and enjoying the view. When his gaze rested on the crow's nest, he was quite sure that he saw a figure up there. Curiously, he climbed up the rope ladder until he reached the top, where he emerged to see a strangely small deckhand crouched on the edge, staring out at the sea.

"Boy!" he barked. The deckhand jumped, his small hat falling off to reveal long, blonde hair. Jack smiled. "Shouldn't you be down with the rest of the crew?"

Elizabeth Turner hopped into the crow's nest, a small smile on her face. "Jack," she said. "You startled me."

"I think that was the point, luv," he said. Staring down at the bustling figure's below, he continued. "I knew I'd find you up here." He turned around. "They're all looking for you."

Elizabeth sighed. "I came up here to get away from it all," she stated. "I wish it was just like it was in the old days; Will, you, Gibbs, Cotton, and everyone else, sailing wherever we wished." She smiled ruefully. "I even miss running from the Kraken, I guess."

Jack chuckled. "You weren't the one eaten by him, Lizzy," he said. Elizabeth winced; this was an old sore spot between the two of them.

Without a word, she climbed down the ladder, Jack following behind her. They walked into the strange structure that was the Pirate Brethren's meeting spot, up a few flights of stairs, and into the almost empty meeting room.

An older man that looked strangely like Jack slouched in a chair at one of the table. "Captain Swann," he drawled. "Jackie." Jack's father was the only person that could refer to Jack with this name instead of "Captain Jack Sparrow" or even "Jack".

"Sir," Jack muttered. Elizabeth smiled nervously, sitting down in her own chair at the head of the table.

"Any news of Will?" she asked, the same question that she had asked every day.

"From all that I know, Miss Swann, Captain Turner has been sailing the high seas with his crew," Jack's father answered, the same way that he always did.

Elizabeth slumped down in her chair, her face settling into a pout. Jack sat next to her in his own chair, placing his hand on her arm. She let it sit there for a few moments between pulling her arm away and shooting Jack a look.

"It'll be alright, Lizzy," Jack said, speaking as if to a scared child. "Will's alright, just busy doing his job."

Jack's father stood up, picking up a bottle of rum. "I best be going," he muttered, sensing a moment was about to happen between his son and the Pirate King. He left the council-chamber, partially smiling as he did.

Elizabeth sat up. "I'm not sure if it's worth it, Jack," she said. "He's gone for ten years, and then there's only one day."

"More like one night," always polite Jack Sparrow muttered. Elizabeth glared at him. He knew how Elizabeth was in these moods, so it was always better to distract her, even if that meant getting her furious at him.

He adopted a different tactic. "You know, luv, there are quite nice beds on ships," he said, drawing closer to her. Elizabeth drew back, the rum-coated stench of his breath hitting her smack in the face. "The Dutchman has them, and so does the Pearl…"

This earned him a smack in the face. "You're…you're…incorrigible!" she snapped, standing up and pushing Jack away. "If you haven't remembered, _I am married now._ I'm not just engaged to Will, I'm married to him. I'm Mrs. Turner now!" She showed her ring to Jack as if to remind him. He didn't need reminding, but he kept his mouth shut, knowing that he had gone too far this time.

"I'm…sorry," he muttered. A strange look of sincerity gleamed in his eyes, and Elizabeth felt uncomfortable.

"I have to go," she said, standing up. She walked out of the room stiffly, and closed the door behind her.

Jack Sparrow slumped in his chair. "Now you've done it," he muttered to himself. "Now you made her really mad." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small coin, a 'piece of eight'. Elizabeth had made sure that all the pirate lords would have some recognizable sign of their station, and had coins made for all of them.

A small sparrow next to a Jolly Roger was on both sides of Jack's. He flipped the coin through his fingers, and then put it back. "Now, where's the rum gone?" he asked to the empty room. Of course, none answered. "How about Jack gets it? Why, that's a great idea!" He stalked out of the room, being careful to go outside of the opposite door that Elizabeth left through.

An hour later, he lay in the Captain's cabin of the Pearl, a rum bottle in his hand. He sang softly, a few words stumbling out of his mouth from an old pirate tune. "Yo ho…hoist da colors…" The drunken words left his mouth, words that when sang by multiple pirates would alert the Pirate Lords that trouble was in the world. Little did he know that this song would need to be sung soon.

Halfway around the world, Will Turner, captain of the Flying Dutchman, ran his sword through the chest of an innocent man. This man was just a messenger, but carrying a notice of death for Elizabeth Swann. William pulled the blade out of the dying man, and then reached down to pick up the note. On the other side of the execution order was the familiar logo of the East India Trading Company.

A/N: So, what did you all think? Good? Bad? Well, cut me some slack, people, this is my first Pirates fic. Please, please, please review, it would definitely brighten up some Thursday, and that's when I most need it, but I'll accept review on any day. See you all soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Pirates of the Caribbean: After World's End

A/N: Yay, you've all made me so happy! Maybe I'll actually have a good day… Thank you to missrisa77, 4-is-lovely, Florencia7, and DCoD for reviewing! Well, here's the next chapter, this one's coming up fast, but I can't promise that the other ones will be just as fast! Please R&R, the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters come up.

Chapter 2: The Chest is Lost

Morning shone brightly over Shipwreck Cove. Elizabeth woke up groggily, her eyelids heavy from a night of strange dreams. In one of them, Will had turned into Davy Jones, and explained that he had been meant to do this. She had argued with him, but then he had pulled out his sword and stabbed her, and then smiled. Jones' voice came out of his mouth, saying, "Do you fear death?" Elizabeth had snapped awake, breathing deeply.

Now, she stood up and got dressed as she always did; in the Singapore style, as though she was the Pirate King, Sao Feng had made her Pirate Lord of Singapore when he died. The curled shoes were a style that she had dropped quite soon, though, opting for a pair of simple boots. She buckled on a sword belt, sliding her sword into it. The sword was a present from Jack on her 22nd birthday, and as she stared at it for a moment, she felt a chill.

It was normal for Jack to be crude, but to sincerely apologize afterwards? He must have been drunk, Elizabeth decided, rolling her eyes. She shook her head, clearing the thoughts of the earlier day from her mind. She had business to attend to, AKA, sitting around and listening to her advisors argue.

Pushing open the door of her cabin, Elizabeth walked out onto her ship's deck. The Swan, as Elizabeth had dubbed it, had been recently built for her, and was one of the faster ships in the Caribbean. The Pearl and the Dutchman could still outrun it, but other than that, it had proved its worth in combat.

There were still battles going on between the Pirate Brethren and the East India Trading Company. Even though Lord Cutler Beckett had died, a replacement for him had been found quickly, but no one knew who it was. Elizabeth's ships had been constantly running into East India agents, and many a good vessel had been sunk.

Luckily, the Pearl and the Swan worked well together, their captains often communicating through the means of Jack the monkey. A smile came to Elizabeth's face, remembering the most recent battle, where Mr. Gibbs had been running around the deck, trying to find the perfect spot to catch Jack when he came flying over with the note from Jack Sparrow. The battle had been successful, and one of the flagships of the East India's fleet had been sunk.

Elizabeth walked down the gangplank, and as she purposefully strode towards the meeting room structure, someone knocked her down. A grimy hand was offered to help her up, and Elizabeth stared into the face of Captain Jack Sparrow. Her face grimly set, glaring up at Jack. She slapped his hand away, standing up.

"You alright, Lizzy?" he drawled. His breath stank with the scent of room, and his eyes seemed glazed over. A half-empty bottle of rum was held in his right hand.

"I'm fine, Jack," she snapped. "I have to be going, a meeting's been called." She tried to walk away, but Jack stepped in front of her, blocking her path.

"Actually," he said. "The meeting's been cancelled. They said there was some problem with something or someone." He tried to explain no further, seeing the disbelieving look on Elizabeth's face. "The point is, the meeting's been cancelled. And I have something to tell you, a matter of great importance, to do with your husband. Come with me."

Elizabeth's face brightened. "Will?" she said, smiling. "You have news of him? Tell me, c'mon Jack!"

"Alright then," he said. "It's settled. Come on!" He set off, his path teetering, and Elizabeth walked behind him, rolling her eyes. It seemed that he could never make something simple by just telling her himself. Jack walked onto the Pearl (no surprise), and climbed up the rope ladder into the crow's nest.

Elizabeth followed, and Jack offered a hand to help her up. This time, she accepted it, and Jack pulled her up. She sat on the edge of the crow's nest as she had the day before, and Jack stood next to her. The two of them stared silently at the sea for a moment, reminiscing about the last time they had been far away from Shipwreck Cove.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "So, what's the news?" she asked.

"Oh, on William?" he asked. Elizabeth cast him a quick look, and he smirked. "Well, it's not exactly news, but an unpleasant turn of events."

"Jack…"

"Well, remember that you gave me the chest to hide?" he asked. One week ago, Elizabeth had charged Jack with the task of hiding the chest that held Will's heart, and Jack had said that he had taken care of it. "I gave it to Pintel and Raghetti to hide, and well, they lost it."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped wide open. She sprung up. "Jack!" she yelled. "What were you thinking, giving it to them? One of them keeps losing his eye, and neither of them can even read!"

Jack's face dropped. "Luv, I can barely write me own name," he said slowly.

Elizabeth knew she had just done something horrible. Jack always felt slightly angry at her haughtiness, and she knew this. She couldn't allow her friendship with him to end, now that Will wasn't here. "Jack, I'm sorry," she said, turning away from him. "I really am. I just…grew up differently from most pirates. Tutors from England, everything I ever wanted…"

"Lizzy, I don't need your life's story," he said.

Elizabeth smiled. "You've been a major part of it for the last few years." Realizing what she had said, her face turned a bright crimson.

Jack smirked. "I have, have I?" he asked coyly.

Elizabeth glared at Jack. "You know what I mean," she snapped. "But back to the point, where is the chest?"

"I already told you, luv," Jack drawled. "I don't know. Pintel and Righetti should be back any moment. You can take out your terrible rage on them."

"You're making fun of me, Jack?" Elizabeth asked. "I do have more power as King of Pirates, thanks to you."

Jack constantly argued with himself for the decision he had made to vote for Elizabeth as Pirate King. "Yes, thanks to me," he snapped. "And I still have received no gratitude."

Elizabeth frowned. "Do you deserve it?" she asked. "After what being Pirate King has put me through, maybe you should be apologizing."

"I deeply apologize, m'lady," Jack sarcastically drawled. "You're still the same stupid, haughty, stuck-up little girl that was captured by Barbossa in Port Royale."

Elizabeth's face turned pale. "Take that back," she said, her voice dangerously quiet.

Jack realized that he had once again gone too far. "I'm sorry," he muttered. "But you deserved it."

Elizabeth still looked as pale as death. "I better go," she said, climbing down the ladder. As soon as she was off the gangplank, one of her guards came running to her.

"Captain Swann," he puffed. "You missed the council!"

"The council?" Elizabeth asked, confused. "I thought that was cancelled…"

"Cancelled?" he asked. "No, it never was. Who told you that?"

Elizabeth's mouth formed a straight line. "Jack Sparrow," she spat.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!" Jack's voice came floating across the water.

Elizabeth gritted her teeth and whirled around, stomping off to find Jack.

Will Turner felt an odd feeling as if something of his had been lost. He walked up to the wheel where his father steered the ship. "Father," he said. "I need to find Elizabeth."

His father nodded. "Any idea where she would be?"

"Probably in Shipwreck Cove," Will answered. "Set a course eastwards."

"Aye, captain," his father answered. The Flying Dutchman slightly turned and then submerged itself in the water.


	3. Chapter 3

After World's End

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, or the characters, except any I create. Disney does...

A/N: Well, my dear friends, I'm back! After my year long sabbatical, I am here to continue my chronicling of our dearest friends Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann, or is it Turner? Who really knows? For those who didn't know I was gone, welcome. For those who did, welcome back! Hope you enjoy it…

Chapter Three: A Small Matter

"Lizzy!" Jack pounded on the Pirate King's door for the fifth time. "Open up in there!"

"No," came the muffled reply. "You're just going to make me miss another **important** meeting, thank you. They may have had some news on Will, and now I don't know it!"

"I had some news on Will," Jack said. "And I told you it."

The door flew open, and Elizabeth stepped out. "It was useless news. Now I have to go scouring the world to find that stupid chest. It's all your fault."

"What, you're leaving?" Jack asked. Even by Lizzy's standards, this was a rash decision. Maybe making her Pirate King hadn't been such a great idea after all…

"Yes, of course I'm leaving." She picked up a knapsack and shouldered past the stunned pirate. "What, do you expect me to ask you to go find the chest?"

"Yes," Jack said.

Elizabeth stared at him as he if was crazy. "No," she said. "I just need to get my crew together, and…"

An explosion rocked the dock. Elizabeth and Jack stood stunned for a moment before running down the stairs that led up to Elizabeth's room. "What was that?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack pointed silently to a hole in the dock. Elizabeth ran towards it as pirates filed out from ships, houses, meeting halls, and pubs. Whispers of disbelief ran through the harbor, soon disrupted by a tidal wave of water crashing to the dock, caused by a cannonball submerging in the sea surrounding Shipwreck Cove.

"Everyone back!" Elizabeth ordered. "Back!" Men, women, and children evacuated the area of the dock soon to be covered in water. Elizabeth herself stood there stunned, staring at the huge wave, eyes growing wider.

She felt someone pulling at her arm and snapped out of it, staring into Jack Sparrow's face. They sprinted from the dock, just before it was sent into the ocean. Three ships and four houses came crashing down with it. As soon as the dust had cleared, Elizabeth saw an East Indian company ship with a smoking cannon heading towards the cove.

"To the ships!" Elizabeth bellowed. "Hoist the colors!" She drew her sword and ran through piles of rubble, Jack by her side, to where the Pearl and Swan were docked. Her crew waited for her, and she and Jack were off on their respective ships.

They came to the narrow entrance of the cove at the same time. The Pearl inched forwards, and Elizabeth shot a look across to Jack. "Pull back, men!" he yelled. The Swan left the cove, the Pearl soon behind it. "Bloody girl," Jack muttered.

What waited them were around 100 East India company ships. The current pirate fleet measured about 50 ships, tops. Elizabeth let out a deep breath. Her crew was frozen for a moment before pulling the ship forwards. More and more pirate vessels inched through the cove's exit. Elizabeth felt slightly relieved as she saw the ships of the Pirate Lords lined up near her. The flags were hoisted, and the pirates were off.

Before any cannons could be set off, before swords were drawn, and before orders were given, a white flag of truce was raised from a magnificent East India ship called the Acheron (yeah, yeah, I saw Master & Commander, so sue me). Elizabeth, who would have gladly shot a hole right through that flag, was forced to raise her own white flag.

A few minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth were standing on the same sandbar where they had met Will, Davy Jones, and Beckett before. Standing across from them was an East Company spokesman, dressed in finery. "This must be the one they set to replace Beckett," Jack murmured. "At least he's taller."

The man stepped forwards, revealing two enormous bodyguards behind him. There was a smug look on the Company captain's face as he walked towards the Pirate Lords.

"Captain Swann, Captain Sparrow," he said when he reached them, a voice dripping with London perfection. "What a pleasure. My name is Lord William Fitzgerald, and I am here to speak with you about an unfortunate matter."

"If you were here to negotiate, you wouldn't have brought an armada," Elizabeth snapped. "But speak your piece."

One of the bodyguards handed Fitzgerald a small box, which he brought two pieces of parchment out of. He walked closer to Elizabeth, who instinctively placed her hand on her sword.

"Here, I have two paths for you, Captain Swann," he said. "In one hand, I hold the warrant of arrest and execution for the pirate "King" Elizabeth Swann. In the other hand, I hold a contract for a privateer; my seal is on it, my signature also, all that's left is your signature."

Elizabeth eyes narrowed. Around a year ago, Jack Sparrow had been offered the same deal in exchange for his compass. What did Elizabeth have to offer?

"The East India Company would not easily offer a privateer contract; you must want something in exchange. What is it?" Elizabeth asked.

"A small matter," the man said, a look of satisfaction on his face. "I believe that you were recently wedded to a certain William Turner, congratulations. This same William Turner also became captain of the Flying Dutchman, previously belonging to Davy Jones. Turner and his crew have been attacking East India Company ships, and we wish him to stop."

"So, what? You want Lizzy to ask Will to stop sinking your ships? Sorry, mate, that's not gonna happen," Jack interrupted.

"What is it you want, Lord Fitzgerald?" Elizabeth said. "I'm not in the mood for a history lesson."

"Fine, I'll go straight to the point," Beckett's replacement said. "The heart of William Turner. That is all we ask, Captain Swann. In return, you will become a privateer for England, allowed to keep your ship, and we shall leave this pitiful assembly of pirates unharmed, for the time."

"And you call this a small matter?" Liz snapped. "You're asking me to sell my husband's life for my own. No, I'd rather die than take Will down with me."

"We can arrange that, Captain Swann," Fitzgerald calmly replied. The two bodyguards stepped forwards. Elizabeth drew her sword, but Jack stepped in front of her.

"Go the dinghy," Jack whispered.

"I'm not going to leave you to die," Elizabeth hissed.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind you," Jack said.

Elizabeth backed up slowly into the small ship. The two bodyguards lunged forwards at Jack, who simply reached into his pocket and took out his compass.

"Nobody move!" he said. "I've got my own bargaining chip. Take the compass, and we'll battle this out like civilized men." Jack threw the compass behind the two burly bodyguards with a whistle. "Go get it, doggies!"

The bodyguards, who were obviously not hired for their brilliant strategical prowess, were frozen for a minute, and that was as long as Jack needed. He was into the dinghy and rowing before Fitzgerald could realize what was going on.

When they arrived at the Swan, Elizabeth turned to Jack. "You gave up your compass for me?" she asked.

"No, I didn't," he said, reaching into his other pocket and pulling out the familiar battered compass. "Thought it might be a good idea to have a spare." A serious look came over his face. "But, you know luv, I would've."

Elizabeth felt the strange feeling in her throat again. "You should head to the Pearl, Jack, this fight isn't going to be easy."

Jack smiled. "Good luck to you," he said. "Take what you can…"

"…give nothing back," Elizabeth finished. Jack took off to his ship, and she turned to her crew. "Men, prepare for battle!"

A/N: OK, yeah, I know that was kind of boring, but there is something called plot development, which I needed to do. Please Review!!!!!!!!! See y'all later!


	4. Chapter 4

Pirates of the Caribbean: After World's End 

Disclaimer: I give up all rights to Disney…

A/N: OK, well thank you all for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to come back, but I've been dealing with switching schools and a concussion, so we're all good…but whatever. Here's the next chapter. Please R&R!

Chapter 4: The Dutchman's Request

A cloudy day met the eyes of the assembled pirate fleet, 50 ships strong. But it wasn't the clouds or chill in the air that forced grimaces onto their faces. An East India Trading company armada, at least twice their size, was all currently preparing their guns to blast the Brethren Court into oblivion.

Elizabeth Swann, perched at the side of her ship, felt as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. As Pirate King, it was her job to command this battle. Not that she hadn't commanded many battles before against large fleets, but none of this size, and none with this many pirates at stake.

Jack glanced over to Elizabeth from The Pearl to see her rubbing her temples in frustration. He turned to his own crew. "Alright men. As you all know, I'm not one for speeches. So, all I'm gonna say is make sure that Li-I mean the pirate court continues on, and such and such…" His crew stared at him. He turned around and faced the sea. "Go!"

The Pearl sailed forwards, a sign to Elizabeth to motion The Swan near it. The two flagships of the fleet moved forward slowly, the fleet behind them. And that's when the first cannon went off.

"Jack!" Elizabeth screamed, holding on to one of the planks of timber that floated in the ocean, the only remnants of the Swan other than herself. The Pearl had taken damage, but only through Jack's maneuvering had avoided complete decimation like most of the Pirate vessels.

Jack's hand reached down to Elizabeth from a lifeboat, pulling her up. She lay on the floor of the dinghy, gasping for breath, exhausted from fighting the waves that the storm had ripped up with a fury. "You alright, Lizzy?" Jack asked.

She nodded, sitting up. Gibbs and Cotton, who sat in the boat with Jack, began to row towards the Pearl. "This is hopeless, Jack," Elizabeth said as she picked up her own set of oars, only to have Jack snatch them from her. "We've lost."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked. "There must be 20 ships of our own left, having taken down about," Jack counted on his fingers, "…10 of theirs."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright, so that's only 20 vs…90!" she snapped. "We should just grab our own remains and get out of here."

Jack dropped his oars and grabbed Elizabeth by the shoulders. "This ain't the same Captain Lizzy Swann who declared war on the East India Trading company, is it?" he asked. "That Lizzy wouldn't turn and fight. That's the Lizzy I put as Pirate King."

Elizabeth's throat acquired the funny feeling again. Why did he have to be so sweet and courageous and hands-no. No, she wouldn't say that. Elizabeth closed her eyes, trying to regain focus. She was married, she was Mrs. Elizabeth Turner, and she was married, and married, not to Jack, but to Will.

"You're right," she said. The dinghy landed at the Pearl's ladder, and Elizabeth climbed up. She paced for a moment as Jack, Gibbs, and Cotton followed, and then turned to Jack. "We have to stay and fight, but only a few of us. The rest of the pirates have to get away in the commotion. I'm not going to have any more lives lost by my stupid ideas." She turned towards Jack's crew.

"Prepare for battle!"

The pirates didn't move. Jack, standing next to her, slightly inclined his head. His crew roared with one voice, raising their swords high above their heads.

"We need to pull back into Shipwreck Cove," Elizabeth said, pointing back at the narrow passageway into the pirate court. "We'll be able to pick them off more easily while they come through."

"Lizzy, their guns can reach in there!" Jack exclaimed. "Lookit the dock."

"We have a better chance of survival in there than out here." Elizabeth turned to Gibbs. "Take a dinghy and tell the other pirates to get out of here, at least until the battle is over." Gibbs nodded, climbing down the ladder to carry out his orders.

"We'll need a distraction to pull back into the cove," Annamaria proclaimed loudly. "I don't see any helpful maelstrom to get us out of this mess."

Elizabeth thought for a minute. "I know what we need to do," she said. "Jack, do you have your piece of eight?"

Jack rummaged through his shirt until he pulled off the grimy piece of silver, handing it to Elizabeth. She daintily picked it up between her thumb and forefinger, placing it on the deck. She sat down, and Jack followed suit.

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out her own piece of eight, decorated with a crown-wearing swan. Placing it down next to Jack's symbol, she drew 7 more pieces of silver from her person.

"Alright, I need a fire going," she said. "Also, I need something that can whip up a fog, and I need…Jack."

"I don't see where you're going with this, luv," Jack said.

"We're going to resummon Calypso," Elizabeth said, grabbing the 9 silver coins in one hand."

Lieutenant William Taverly leaned against the rail of _The Acheron_. Readjusting his wig, he stared over at the miniscule pirate fleet in the distance. Suddenly, the fleet seemed to become smaller, as if wool was being drawn over his eyes.

Jogging forward to the front of the ship, he pulled out his spyglass. Jamming it to his eyes, he peered into the distance. Flags of Jack Sparrow… and…wait, where were the rest of the flags? As he was contemplating this question, the last flag disappeared. He placed down the spyglass and rubbed his eyes.

Private James Taverly, his younger brother, came up next to him. "What's wrong, Will?" James asked. Lieutenant Taverly swung around, glaring at his sibling. James smiled ruefully. "Sorry, Lieutenant Taverly. What do you see?"

"I'm not sure," Taverly answered, passing the glass to his brother. "Jack Sparrow's ship was there one minute, and then it was gone."

James placed the glass to his eye. "It's all foggy," he said. "I don't see anything out there…wait, there's a light there…it looks like a fire."

William grabbed the glass from his brother. "You're right. Private Taverly, take 5 men and go take a closer look."

James saluted to his brother and boarded a dinghy.

Over on the Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow was having too much fun. "OOOOOOOOOOwaaaahhhhheeeeeebaaaaaCaaaaalypsooooooooooooo," he groaned in a eerie tone. Elizabeth turned to him, rolling her eyes as she shook a jar full of beans.

"Calypso, we release you from your human form!" Jack shouted through a wooden megaphone.

"Do I really have to do this?" Elizabeth asked as she fanned the fire, producing the fog-like smoke.

"Yes, and shshhhhh…." Jack hissed.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Oohhohohhoooooooohhhhh," Elizabeth shrieked through the noisemaker. The ship moved slowly backwards, making sure not to disrupt the fog. As it nosed its way through the narrow gap, Elizabeth grew quiet.

"I don't see anything," James said, turning to Private Joseph Williams. "Wait, it looks like the fog has disappeared."

It was true, the fog had lifted, revealing the narrow gap that led into the pirates' cove. James gulped. At the young age of 25, he had never actually met a pirate. He had seen them of course, but only hanging by their necks, being pecked at by crows.

"Row," James said, pulling on his own oars. The dinghy followed the Black Pearl into the cove.

"Do you see something?" Elizabeth asked, peering over the back of the Pearl. "I think I see a tiny ship…"

Jack came over next to her and peered down into the water. "No," he said. "You're imagining things, luv," Jack said, throwing his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders. She shrugged them off, and Jack placed his arms by his sides.

"I guess you're right," she said. "Let's keep going." The cove was deserted; the pirates had left their homes to escape destruction. Water lapped up onto the deck from the large gap.

Elizabeth peered over the right side of the ship. "Stop!" she shrieked. The remnants of the smoky fog still hung around the ship. "I definitely saw something."

Jack sauntered over to Elizabeth. "There's nothing there, Lizzy," Jack said. "You're just scared from the "Calypso Summonin'"."

"Fine," Elizabeth muttered. She stalked off, after motioning the men to continue rowing the ship. They had been rowing to keep everything quiet; even the bend in a sail could give them away.

When they reached the dock, Elizabeth jogged off the ship onto the deck, only to have a hand encircle her throat, pressing a knife against it. "Don't move," the refined British voice muttered. Jack stepped off the ship, looking around.

"Lizzy?" Jack asked. He walked to where Elizabeth and her captor stood, and began to draw his sword.

"Don't do anything!" the voice said in a panicked tone. "I'll kill her."

"Don't do anything stupid, Private Williams," another voice said.

"Who's there?" Jack asked.

Williams looked towards the Pearl, where the pirate crew was filing off towards their captain and king. The young soldier panicked, and raised his knife, about to drive it into Elizabeth's heart.

Suddenly, a crab claw gripped the knife. "I wouldn't do that," a familiar voice rang out. A man's hand grabbed Williams' neck and picked him up, hurling him into the water. Out of the same water came a ship, seaweed and barnacle covered. In faint script, a name could be read: The Flying Dutchman.

"Will!" Elizabeth yelled happily. William Turner turned to his wife, raising both hands as if to hug her. Elizabeth stared at his left arm, which was a giant crab's claw. "Will?"

In a few moments, it was over. After the small party had been dealt with on the docks, the Dutchman had destroyed 2/3rds of the East India fleet and driven away the last part. Now, Will stood next to Elizabeth, sheathing his blood-covered sword. "Elizabeth," he said, embracing his wife.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around the pirate, then stood on her toes to kiss him. Jack, sheathing his own blade, walked towards the couple, then averting his eyes. He couldn't take it, watching Elizabeth kissing Will…no. He walked away, motioning for his crew to follow.

"Will, it's amazing to see you!" she said. "Wait, how are you on land?"

"I'm not," Will laughed. He was floating above the gap on the dock. "But forget that, it's wonderful to see you too. And I need to talk to you."

"What about?" she asked.

"Listen," Will began. "I can't do this. I need to be able to…see you more than once every 10 years. But I found a way to fix it. Come with me."

"What?" Elizabeth asked. "I don't follow. No one can come on the Dutchman but the…"

"…Crew." Will finished. "Exactly. Join my crew. We'll be together, forever."

"What?" Elizabeth repeated. "Will…that's….that's…"

"Wonderful? Amazing? Brilliant?" Will asked.

"Insane!" Elizabeth finished. "How could you ask me to do this?"

"For us," Will said. "Won't you do it for us, to be together?"

"Will, you don't ask someone you love to give up their life," Elizabeth said. "I've already cost many people their lives to keep you safe."

"Elizabeth, please…"

"I won't do it!" Elizabeth snapped. "I'm not going to die for us to live. That makes no sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Will argued, raising his left arm in animated disgust.

"Speaking of which," Elizabeth said, gesturing to the claw. "What happened with that? That only happened to Jones after he stopped doing his job."

"The job?" Will said. "It's stupid. All I want to do is be with you."

"There's another way to do this."

"No, there's not!" Will roared. He took a deep breath. "Fine, if you won't think about this rationally, I'm going." He dropped into the water, then coming back up. "But Elizabeth, you will join me." He disappeared with the Dutchman, without another word.

Not far away on a sandbar, a young soldier in a battered uniform flopped up, breathing hard. Under one arm, he dragged another man, a little older than himself.

Private James Taverly sat over his brother's corpse. "I'll kill you, Elizabeth Swann," he hissed. "If it's the last thing I ever do." He cursed the skies, then collapsed onto the sand.

A/N: Yeah, no one would ever guess that faceless soldier number 2 would become important. But James will make a return. Sorry for the freakishly long chapter, but I had tons of ideas and needed to get them out. Please Review and see y'all later!


	5. Chapter 5

Pirates of the Caribbean: After World's End

Disclaimer: ……disclaimed.

A/N: Thank you all for reviewing…oh wait, not that many of you did. Thank you for those who did, but please everybody! It's hard to keep writing if you don't feel like your readers like it. OK, this chapter will be shorter than the last one (just to save my sanity). I might even have some good Sparrabeth in here, now that we're edging away from the Willabeth. Please R&R…

Chapter 5: Bon Voyage!

Jack Sparrow sat on the deck of the Black Pearl, a bottle of rum lolling in his left hand. He was stone drunk, mumbling to imaginary crewmen. "Crewmen Gibbs," he drawled. "Where's the rum gone? Missh Liz'beth is on 'er way, I must give some ta' er. On secon' thought, bury da rum! Bury da rum!"

"What's wrong, Jack?" a voice asked. Jack looked up to see Elizabeth Swann, staring down at him in concern. "Can I help?"

Jack stood up, legs wobbly. He stumbled forwards, pulling Elizabeth closer to him before giving her a light kiss. When he pulled away from her mouth, she stared at him strangely. He was worried that she would slap him or run away, but she just leaned in closely again and kissed him…

"Jack!" Jack snapped awake. Staring at him furiously was Elizabeth Swann, hands on her hips. "I'm sorry if this is boring to you, but we have a meeting to conduct."

Jack sat up in his chair, shaking his head to clear away the fog of sleep. "Sorry, what were we saying?" he asked. Captain Teague rolled his eyes, plucking lightly at a guitar.

Elizabeth shook her head and turned away from Jack. "As I was saying, the East India Fleet took some definite damage. Still, we have a matter to attend to."

It was a week after the attack of the East India Trading Company on Shipwreck Cove. Pirates had begun to trickle back into their homes a few days ago after repairs had been made on their ship. Elizabeth had called this meeting to discuss the situation of the Pirate Lords, the Company, and The Flying Dutchman.

It wasn't that the meeting was particularly boring, but Jack hadn't been sleeping well the last few nights. Dreams of battles had been plaguing him, battles where he lost everything, and everyone he cared about.

"The question is whether William Turner is friend or foe," Elizabeth said, sitting back in her chair at the head of the table. "Any opinions?"

"I do not think that there is a question," Capitaine Chevalle's heavily accented voice called out. "Capitaine Turner came to our rescue, so where does this leave him in doubt?"

Several voices called out in approval. Elizabeth raised her hand, calling for silence.

"A conversation that I had with Turner after the attack signaled that he had ceased doing the job assigned to him," she said. "I believe that this means that he is following Jones' example and attacking ships once again. This may soon include our own."

"What made you assume this, Captain Swann?" Mistress Ching said.

"He had a bloody crab claw for an arm," Jack said. "Seems a pretty easy sign to me, mate."

"Captain Sparrow, I believe that question was addressed to me," Liz snapped. "I would ask that you do not undermine my authority."

"I apologize, your nibs," Jack drawled, doing a mock bow in his seat.

Elizabeth glared at him, but turned to address Ching. "What Captain Sparrow says is correct," she called. "Will-I mean Captain Turner had a claw for a left arm. Jones only began to grow these sort of limbs after he stopped doing the same job."

Ching was silenced.

"Captain Swann," Ammand's voice called out. "Are you sure your own…how you say…emotions are not coming into this question?"

"Yes," Chevalle said, standing up. "This "conversation" has been said to have been a fight."

Questioning shouts filled the room, Pirate Lords standing up and calling for unemotional proceedings or disagreeing with Chevalle. Soon, a full-blown riot had broken out. Elizabeth couldn't get a word in edgewise as knives, bullets, and even boots soared through the room.

"QUIET!!!!!!!!" A voice broke through the silence. The room was silent. Captain Teague, the source of the shout, stood up. "May I suggest that we adjourn for some time?"

Elizabeth stood up and nodded. "Be back here in five minutes to discuss this issue…civilly."

The pirates filed out of the room, and Elizabeth collapsed back into her chair, rubbing her head. Jack stood up and walked to her chair. "I can't do it, Jack," Elizabeth said, voice choked up. Quietly, Teague crept out of the room.

"What, Lizzy?" Jack asked. He was concerned; Elizabeth hadn't had a breakdown like this since the council had discussed the placement of Will's heart.

"All this," she choked out. "It's just too much. Being Pirate King is…too hard. I'm supposed to lead with emotion and reason at the same time! I'm expected to be passionate and stone-like, no human being can do that!"

Jack sighed. "Lizzy, yer' the strongest person I know. If anyone's right for this mess, it's you."

Elizabeth's throat tightened up. "It's just…Will. I can't deal with him and the Company at the same time! And…did you hear what he said to me?"

"No," Jack said. "But you've told me. It was stupid of him, and ye' know that."

"But I don't!" Elizabeth cried. "I can't figure this out! Is he the wrong one for putting me into this situation, or am I the heartless and selfish one for not seeing he's right?"

"But he's not!" Jack spluttered. "Lizzy, Will was being stupid. Asking some like you to give up everything for a whelp like him…you already gave up the life you had before!"

"What do you mean someone like me?" Elizabeth asked, standing up and turning to Jack.

Jack shook his head. "I can't…you're strong, and smart, and beautiful, and you're just…" What was he saying? His brain had lost control of his mouth; his heart had taken completely over.

Elizabeth looked confused. It was the dream happening all over again, except this time, he was sure she was going to slap him. He couldn't stop staring at her mouth, and before he knew it, he had drawn her close and kissed her.

This wasn't a light kiss like in the dream, but strong and full of everything he had meant to say to her. Jack wasn't a man of elaborate words, but he was one of elaborate kisses. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and pulled herself more into the kiss, saying all that he needed her to.

He pressed her back against the wall as she ran her fingers down the back of his neck. Suddenly, she pushed him back with a gasp. The six other Pirate Lords (Barbossa wasn't there) and the rest of the pirate assembly stood watching them, looks of amazement on their faces.

Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat as the room spun around her. She wobbled her way over to her chair and collapsed into it, and then turned to the pirate assembly. "Are you…you ready to continue the meeting?" she asked, voice catching slightly.

Jack stared at her, mouth dropping wide open. He stumbled over to his own chair and sat down. The other Pirate Lords went to their own chairs while the common pirates spread around the room.

"What you all lookin' at?" Jack snapped. "Isn't there a certain fish-boy we have to deal with?"

Teague stared at his son, laughter in his eyes. "Jacky is right."

Gentleman Jocard turned to Elizabeth. "What is your suggestion, Captain Swann?" he asked.

"I suggest that we leave to find William Turner's lost heart," she said after a moment's pause. "Then we'll at least have some…leverage, in case he decides to turn on us."

"You're suggesting that we threaten to kill your husband?" Chevalle asked. "That seems quite heartless."

"In this situation, Captain Turner is not my husband," Elizabeth snapped, voice trembling slightly. "He is the Captain of The Flying Dutchman first and foremost. Now, I suggest that we spread out all of our forces and…"

"No," Ching said.

"What?" Elizabeth and Jack asked at the same time.

"No," Chevalle repeated for Ching. "Our forces are already spread far enough, and we lost many good men in that rash attack."

"Exactly," Ching said. "Your stupid decisions caused many of our men to get killed. We feel no reason to follow a wild-goose chase. Let all who will follow Captain Swann on her journey step forward."

The room was silent. None stood, and one could have heard a pin drop. Finally, Jack stood up with a deep breath. "I'm with you, Lizzy," he said.

Chevalle laughed. "Of course he is. We have all seen that."

Elizabeth's throat tightened. "Fine," she said. "I shall leave to look for the heart of William Turner with Jack, and I shall summon Hector Barbossa to keep an eye on you rabble. Till then, meeting adjourned." She stormed out, Jack in tow.

Chevalle laughed once again. "Bon voyage, you two!" he called.

Elizabeth's pace broke into a run once they reached the dock. Jack followed her until she stopped by the Pearl. "Lizzy," he began. Elizabeth shoved him backwards.

"Don't you ever do that again," she hissed.

"Stand up for you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No!" Elizabeth said, pacing for a moment before she turned back to him. "You know what I mean. Just don't do it. Now, you and I will gather our crews, and each set out in our ships. My plan is to leave…"

"Um, Lizzy," Jack cut in.

"What?"

"Well, I happen to be the only one with a ship," he said. "If you remember, yours was destroyed. I guess we'll be traveling on the same ship."

Elizabeth's face blanched. She spluttered for a moment.

"Don't worry, Lizzy," he said smoothly. "You were once a part of the crew, you can just do it again. Anyway, we picked up a new crewmember." He led the slightly stunned Pirate King onto the ship. "Here he is." Jack pointed out a young man of around Elizabeth's age.

The man ran over and picked up Elizabeth's hand, brushing it to his lips lightly. "Captain Swann," he said in a refined accent. "What a honor this is to meet you. My name is James Taverly."

A/N: Duhduhduhduh!!!!!! Doodoodoodooooooooooooooooooo!!!!! That was supposed to be sinister music…whatever. Yay Sparrabething! Here is when the real part of the story is gonna start. Please review! See y'all later!

-Life Ravenwing


	6. Chapter 6

Pirates of the Caribbean: After World's End

Disclaimer: frowns mutters Disneyownspotc…

A/N: PLEASE DON'T EAT ME!!!!! Yes, I know I've been gone for basically forever, but school is stressful, so I can't really be blamed. And this sabbatical was shorter than the last one, so I guess it's better. I hate midterms but…they're almost over, so I'm celebrating! So, hope you like it…Also, before I forget, it's time for shameless advertisements!!!!! I've been writing a Mary Sue comedy, and according to my friend who is another writer here, it's very funny. I can't really say anything about my own work, but please please please check it out! It's called Savvy! Another shameless advertisement: my friend, Alhaeron, is a really good writer who wrote a lot of other stuff under her other pen name which she would kill me if I revealed. You guys have probably read her writing before, so if you like Chronicles of Riddick or once upon a time in Mexico, can you please check it out? Thanks!

Chapter Six: Headings

Elizabeth leaned on the rail of the Black Pearl as it smoothly set off over the waves. The sea was her greatest friend, but also her prison. "I never would have thought about this," she sighed to herself.

"About what?" a voice asked. James Taverly, the new deckhand of the Black Pearl, stood behind her. She had to admit, he was handsome. He stood about 6' 2", with messy brown hair and blue eyes, and a tanned face that always seemed to be smiling. He was built muscularly, as a sailor would be, and his shirt certainly wasn't doing his form any hurt…_oh shut up, brain!_

"Oh, nothing," she said, turning to him as he came over to stand next to her. "I just…I used to live a different life."

"Right, you were a governor's daughter back in Port Royale," James said, smiling. "Wouldn't have really pegged you for that, personally." He leaned on the rail and stared out at the sea.

"How did you know that?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have ears," he said. "And I talked to the crew a bit, trying to find out a few things."

"About me?" she asked.

"Along with other subjects," he said dismissively.

Elizabeth nodded and stared out over the clear blue water. "My life has changed so much in the past few years. Sometimes I just can't believe it, let alone handle it."

"Things will get better," the handsome pirate said. "Don't worry."

"Sailor Taverly!" Jack barked. "What're ye doing over there? Get back to work!"

"Aye, Captain Sparrow," James said. He smiled at Elizabeth and walked over to a bucket and mop.

"You have somethin' for the new boy?" Jack asked. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouldered past him. "He's-he's probably a eunuch, you know!"

Lizzy spun around. "You said that about Will, and now James?" she asked. "Are you going to say that about any man I'm attrac-I mean I talk to."

"So ye do like him, then," Jack said, smiling. "I don't trust the boy, meself."

"You don't trust anybody, Jack," Elizabeth said. "Now excuse me."

"Lizzy, wait," Jack said. Elizabeth turned around. "I'm sorry. But there is one important matter to be dealt with. Our heading."

"Heading, Jack?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit stunned from her encounter with James.

"Yes, it's where the ship goes," Jack replied as if speaking to a small child.

"Right, what about it?"

"I can't get it, luv," he said. "The compass, it isn't working for me. You think you could give it a try?"

"Why isn't it working, Jack?" Elizabeth shifted to a more comfortable standing position, an amused grin resting on her face. "Problems?"

"I'm just a bit fogged up, you know?" Jack said. "Could just use a little help, but if you won't, I can always ask Gibbs or Cotton or Annamaria, or…"

"No!" Elizabeth interrupted. "I can take care of it." She snatched the compass out of the pirate's hands and opened the lid. The needle spun drunkenly before slowing and teetering back and forth. Elizabeth smiled, but her face dropped as the needle stabilized on…Jack.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Nothing, just give me a minute," she snapped, walking to the rail of the ship and facing out again. _Alright, not Jack, not Jack, the chest, I want the chest! I know what I want, I know what I want! _The needle spun again and Elizabeth closed her eyes. After a few seconds, she opened them. The compass was focused on one position, and it wasn't Jack Sparrow.

"That way!" she called, pointing.

"Right then," Jack said, turning to the rest of the ship. "Hoist the sails, to your positions you lazy dogs! North-north-east ways is our heading. There's a wind a'comin', and if you don't catch it…" He stopped for a moment and chuckled before saying the last comment quietly. "There'll be the devil to pay."

"I guess you could call this a piece of luck," Elizabeth said weakly.

"Oh, sure, since they were so helpful last time," Jack muttered. "You sure it pointed this way?"

"Absolutely," Elizabeth reinforced. "Anyways, I wasn't Pirate King last time, so maybe it'll go better…"

"Or they'll want to take over and slit yer throat," Jack retorted. "C'mon, Lizzy. This can't be right."

"It's only Singapore, how bad can it be?" Elizabeth said. "Drop the plank!" Without another word, she strode off the _Pearl_ onto a Singaporean dock. Jack followed with a huff before turning back to Gibbs.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack said.

"Aye, cap'n," Gibbs said.  
"If we're gone for too long…follow the code," Jack said, turning around and jogging after Elizabeth.

"Aye, cap'n," Gibbs called.

"Ye sure this is the best idea?" Jack asked, as he caught up to Elizabeth.

"Yes," she said. "If the chest is here, we need it, Jack. You know that. And as I said, I'm Pirate Lord of Singapore, doesn't that give me some authority?"

"Aye," Jack said. "More of a reason for them to slit yer throat than last time. This is a stupid idea." At this point, they were at the sewer passage to Sao Feng's bathhouse. Elizabeth banged on the grate. Nothing happened.

"Hello!" she called, her voice echoing off the tunnel walls. "I'm Captain Elizabeth Swann, and this is Jack Sparrow! I've come to see whoever is in charge here!" She tried to remove the grate, only to feel cold steel against her throat.

"You move, I kill you," a voice hissed in her ear. The sewer grate was pulled open. "Walk."

Elizabeth obeyed, hearing six pairs of footsteps behind her. A small man was shrouded in the darkness of a corner of the sewer and communicated rapidly with the man near Elizabeth in a language she couldn't understand. The first gave a small barking laugh and prodded her forwards.

A maze of tunnels later, Elizabeth stood in front of the bathhouse entrance. Jack was pushed up next to her, sporting a black eye. "Still think this was a good idea?" he whispered.

She grimaced, turning her head away from him. She was shoved forwards suddenly, tripping over the first step and landing hard on her leg. "Up!" the voice barked, seizing the collar of her jacket and pulling her up. She stumbled up the bamboo steps and entered the bathhouse.

It was different than she remembered it. Pirates no longer lolled in tubs of steaming water, sporting barnacles all over their bodies. It was reconstructed after the attack by the East India Trading Company to look less like a bathhouse and more like a meeting hall.

At the end of the hall opposite her was a raised platform where Sao Feng's old lieutenant Shing Po sat in a wooden throne, wearing his old hat and scowl. Along the walls were benches where glaring pirates shifted their guns and watched Jack and Elizabeth as they were led to the front.

"Didn't think you would have the nerve to come back!" Shing Po snapped as Elizabeth stood in front of him.

"Sorry?" she asked, confused.

"You killed Sao Feng and took his piece of eight! You thought we would welcome you with open arms as our Pirate Lord?" He cackled, and raucous laughter filled the room as his fellow pirates joined him. "You are a murderer, Miss Swann, and you shall pay for it."

"Captain Swann, please," she said, calmly. Jack snorted and she elbowed him in the arm. "I did not kill Sao Feng." The room filled with shouts. "I did not kill Sao Feng! He was speared by a piece of wood from his ship when the East India Company attacked!"

"Then why were you there, standing right next to him, holding his piece of eight?" The Singaporean pirate stood up and came down the steps until he stood face to face with Elizabeth. "Everyone wants to be a Pirate Lord. You just saw your opportunity and killed him."

"Lizzy wouldn't do that," Jack snapped.

The room grew silent. "Jack Sparrow." Shing Po laughed, no one joining in this time. "You are a judge of character, I would presume? No. Sao Feng lost some good men because of you. He agreed to help you, and was therefore killed by the Company."

"So you admit the Company killed him?" Elizabeth said. Shin Po forearmed her across the face. Pain stung her right cheek as she glared defiantly at him.

"Do not interrupt!" Shing Po said. "I believe that you worked for the Company, and was sent to set him up to be killed. You may have even thrown him onto the wood!"

"She didn't!" Jack yelled. "All that happened was your captain was a scummy old lech and Lizzy pushed him away."

"And how would you know this, Sparrow?"

"She told me," Jack said. "And I believe her more than stupid fools like you."

"Silence!" Shing Po roared. "You're just here for the treasure, aren't you? You lost it, and now you come here to usurp my authority and take it back!"

"Treasure?" Elizabeth asked. Her eyes widened in realization. She turned to Jack, mouthing, "The chest."

He nodded. Shing Po came back from his pacing. "I have half a mind to kill you both right now…but I am tired and I have to protect the treasure. You won't get it back, Miss Swann. It's mine, and I'll do what I want with it. Take them below!" Elizabeth and Jack were dragged by strong arms from the throne room.

Black cloth was drawn across their eyes, and they stumbled down stone steps until the cloth was pulled back and they heard the clang of a metal grate. Once Elizabeth's vision cleared, she saw they were locked in what was basically a metal box. Jack sat on a barrel in a corner.

"Well, that went well," he said.

A/N 2.0.1.0: CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!! No, the story isn't almost over. Will Gibbs keep to the code? Will Jack and Elizabeth escape? What is the treasure that Shing Po has? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! AND BOTH REVIEWS FOR SAVVY AND THIS MAKE ME WORK FASTER!!! SO PLEASE REVIEW! See y'all next time.


End file.
